Right here, by my side
by Hazerushi
Summary: Even though Kurapika and Killua never talked with each other a lot, but they're still and always just beside each other. Pairs: KilluKura R&R!
1. The Confession

All of the applicants of the Hunter Exam had just arrived at the hotel for them to stay in three days before they could arrive in the Zevil Island for the Fourth Phase. All of them were waiting for some examiners because probably they're going to have some challenges but actually they found out that there were no examiners but two managers of the hotel so maybe they're not going to have some challenges for today.

"I don't feel so good...umph!" Leorio covered his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting.

"If you're gonna puke, don't do it here." Killua said.

"I think it's better for us to relax for a while, most of the days we've spent were pretty intense." Kurapika said.

"I think I should have a refreshing shower." Leorio said.

Some of the applicants started walking already for them to head inside and choose their rooms, but the two managers of the hotel stopped them before they're about to go already.

"Please wait,"

"In order for you to stay at the hotel, you should pay first."

"Eh? Then how much is it?" Hanzo asked.

"Ten million jenny," They answered.

They all hesitated with their faces looking very shocked. For them, it's not possible that they'll have that kind of money, others were already complaining about it.

"Ho- Honki da yo?" Leorio said. "There's no way we're going to have that kind of money, do we look like rich people to you?"

"Yeah, and it's way too expensive! With that kind of money I could stay in an expensive hotel for six months!" Tonpa added.

"Well, in that case, we won't allow you to stay."

"That's fine by me, I could just find someplace else to sleep!" Leorio said.

"We've got three days," Kurapika said.

Kurapika explained to Leorio about the situations if he'll stay here alone outside. There's going to be a lot of problems if they cannot stay in a hotel and some might not able to survive because of the dehydration they'll get.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?! I never had that kind of money in my wildest dreams."

"For your situations, you could find a way to pay for that cost."

"All you have to do is trade."

Both of the people in charge of the hotel explained it to them. They all ran and searched for some items to be found on the wrecked ships. All of them were mostly sure that every shipwreck had valuable treasures; others just swam down on the ocean because there might also be treasures below.

Others had already found some treasures and they already had their rooms and some are still searching because it's quite hard to find some treasures that are mostly hidden on the place that cannot be found, only the past people that hid it.

"Mitte, mitte! I found one!" Gon said.

"Nice one, Gon." Killua said.

"Kuso, I still haven't found even a single treasure..." Leorio said while searching from the boxes.

Kurapika was still finding some treasures all alone and he went into every ships but he still never found anything that's valuable. While he was still exploring, he found another shipwreck then went inside. He saw some dead people and he found that a corpse was holding something that looks familiar to him. He took it and went back because now that he found a treasure, he's going to trade it and get the key for his room.

They first tried checking the pendant then Kurapika asked them about the ship because he knew that it belonged to the Kuruta clan. But actually, he never received some information but anyway he got his key for his room and he also got his pendant back.

"You've found some treasures already? Sugoi ne, Leorio." Gon said.

"With these treasures, I'm going to become a doctor in no time. I don't even have to become a hunter anymore."

"Honki?"

"I'm very serious! I could spend my life rolling money-" Leorio fell down after he opened the box.

"What are those?" Gon looked at Killua and asked.

"They look like cannon balls to me," Killua answered.

"So, Leorio, are you going to spend your life rolling in money?"

After that, Killua and Gon showed the treasures that they've got. The hotel manager quite complained because of some gems that had scratch on it, so they got a second class cabin.

Killua complained because they worked so hard for it just to find those treasures and collect them.

"Even if they aren't perfect, Mito-san might love having some of this." Gon said.

"Gon, I'll be going somewhere, wanna come?" Killua asked.

"Nah, I'll stay here for a while, you go ahead." Gon said.

Killua went on alone leaving Gon and explored somewhere. He didn't really know where he's going but it'll be fun if Gon's with him. He was walking inside the hotel because he's planning to go to his room but he heard someone arguing.

"Why do I have to share a room with Kurapika? You know that I found a more valuable treasure." Hanzo said.

"Yeah, but..."

Hanzo saw Killua then he ran to him. He planned on switching a room with him but Killua doesn't actually know if he'll agree or not.

"Killua, please switch your room with me!" Hanzo pleaded.

"Well, if I'll switch with you, then Gon will be your roommate." Killua said.

"I don't care! What's important is that your room had a great quality." Hanzo took the key on Killua's pocket and ran over to his new room. "Ah, finally, a great room!"

Gon entered the room then he was surprised when he saw Hanzo right there.

"Hanzo-san?" Gon said.

"What's up, my new roommate?" Hanzo smiled, showing his teeth.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, I switched the room with Killua."

Killua had entered his new room then he saw that Kurapika was about to put on his shirt but then he blushed and look away.

"Ah! Hazukashi yo..." Killua said while looking back and blushing.

"What are you doing here? You should've knocked the door." Kurapika said with his shirt already putted on.

"Gomen, I didn't knew you were changing your outfit. Hanzo actually switched his key to me, he was supposed to be your roommate." Killua explained seriously.

"That's alright, I'm going out." Kurapika said heading to the door.

Killua didn't ask, he left the room together with Kurapika but they walked in different ways.

Gon walked outside of his room to find Killua. While he was approaching somewhere he saw Tonpa complaining to the lady to switch his room. When Tonpa saw Gon, he ran to him and asked him to switch rooms.

"Gon! Do you want to switch a room with me?" Tonpa asked.

"Eh? A- Ano..." Gon was looking down. He didn't know what to answer.

"I'm begging you! I can't really take that guy, so please switch rooms with me, onegai!" Tonpa pleaded at Gon, kneeling down and crying.

Gon had no choice anyway, just looking a Tonpa's face he really wanted to switch a room with him because probably he disliked his roommate.

"Ah, sure..." Gon nodded and gave the key to him.

"Arigatou!" Tonpa said happily. 'Heh, you probably won't be able to sleep well with him as your roommate.'

Gon entered his new room to check his new roommate, then he freaked out seeing Hisoka. He saw him making a card tower, he was really nervous that he couldn't move every part of his body.

* * *

><p>Killua and Gon were outside, watching the ocean and grilling some fishes that they caught earlier for them to eat. Killua thought of exploring some more but Gon wanted to take a break for a while.<p>

"So, how are you with your roommate?" Killua asked.

"I don't really know, I don't think I could return in that room for now." Gon said.

"Eh? Who are you with?"

"N-Never mind about that, who are you with?"

"Kurapika..." Killua answered.

"Souka..." Gon smiled. "Ah, I think the fish is ready, Killua hai..." Gon gave the fish to Killua.

"Sankyu," After he spoke, he bit the fish and swallowed it.

Gon intended to stay inside Killua's room for a while because like what he said, he cannot return in his room yet, he's afraid of Hisoka because he's really creepy so at Killua's room, since Kurapika's not here yet and he's outside, they wanted to kill some time in this room and talk about something.

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's no use, I don't want to go back!" Gon exclaimed.<p>

"C'mon, Hisoka's not that bad." Killua smiled, trying to calm him down.

"Then, why don't you switch with me? You deal with Hisoka and I'll stay here with Kurapika!" Gon didn't really mean it, he's just joking and it's not like he really wanted to switch with him.

"Dame desu, I'll sleep here with Kurapika." Killua said calmly.

"Ehh? Why don't you want to switch? I don't want to be with Hisoka!"

"You're such a coward; you can take himhe's just a stupid clown." Killua pointed his finger on Gon's forehead.

"Naru hodo, you like Kurapika don't you?" Gon chuckled.

"Chigau! I don't like him or anything..." Killua blushed and muttered.

"Nanda? You mean…you hate Kurapika?"

"It's not like that I like him of course..."

"I knew it! You do _like _him,"

"Oh c'mon, shut up you idiot!"

Both of them argued about it, Killua was reacting and his face was red which was obvious because he had a pale skin so the redness of his face could be noticed and Gon was messing with him because he kept on denying. Gon was just joking but Killua was making the situation serious and now it's really obvious that he probably had something he felt for Kurapika.

"I told you, just stop it!" Killua had hit Gon with his pillow.

"Wakatta, wakatta yo, geez Killua I was just kidding..." Gon said.

"Wakateru, but I don't like the way you mess with me." Killua turned away and crossed his arms.

As the two of them were still arguing, Kurapika entered the room then he saw Killua and Gon together, then both of them stopped talking.

"Hi, Kurapika!" Gon smiled.

"Gon...?" Kurapika was quite confused.

Killua punched Gon's arm and acted like he didn't do it.

"I heard noises a while ago..." Kurapika said.

"That was nothing, really!" Killua covered Gon's mouth to prevent him from talking nonsense. "We were just talking about something that made us talk loud."

"Mm, mm..." Gon nodded then he removed Killua's hand. "I really have to go now before Killua could kill me."

Gon quickly walked away then returned to his room. He closed the door then sighed in relief. He actually forgot about Hisoka but he saw no one in this room so Hisoka probably walked outside but he heard water running from the bathroom and after that it stopped. That really didn't take a while, Hisoka got out of the bathroom wiping his red hair with towel then his gold eyes gazed at Gon.

Gon felt like he's not afraid anymore, he admits that Hisoka's not really creepy when he looked like that, he looks attractive and it made Gon blush.

"Kawaii..." Gon whispered.

Kurapika was sitting down on his bed reading a book, while Killua was in the bathtub relaxing and his face was looking a bit worried but he doesn't know why he was. He didn't want to take a bath for long, so he went out with his clothes changed already. This night's not actually late so maybe Killua will still have time to go outside, after brushing his hair he walked to the door and spoke to Kurapika.

"Ne Kurapika, I'm going outside."

"Hontou?" Kurapika placed his book on his chest.

"Yeah, if you want, you could come." Killua smiled nervously.

Kurapika didn't want to be alone in here, he didn't finished reading his book yet, but still he decided to go with Killua.

"Can I?" Kurapika asked.

"Mochiron, I'm not really forcing you to go with me anyway."

"No it's okay, I want to go with you."

Killua nodded then both of them walked outside together. Killua was planning to take Gon with him so he went to Gon's room and knocked the door.

"Oi, Gon!" Killua slammed the door. "Open this door you idiots!" He noticed that no one had opened the door, he wondered what's going on inside, probably Gon was too scared to make actions because Hisoka was right there inside. "Well, I guess it'll be just both of us." Killua felt his heart beating so fast that it really hurts. He held his chest and panted and with that kind of gesture, it made Kurapika worry.

"Ki...Killua, daijoubou?" Kurapika asked.

"A- Ah, daijoubou..." Killua smiled.

* * *

><p>Both of them were together outside, watching the sky that had least of stars because it got covered by the clouds and the moon was shining brightly, the two of them were staring at it. Killua's not used doing this with Kurapika, for him it's somehow awkward that it's impossible for him to speak right now because if he's with Gon, both of them are starting to talk something right now; it's been silent since they were here.<p>

"Killua, I've been thinking..." Kurapika bowed down his head as he spoke.

"Mm?" Killua turned to Kurapika.

"Have you liked someone?" Kurapika looked away from him because he was blushing and didn't want Killua to know about it.

That question was difficult to answer. Killua couldn't answer it because he doesn't really know what or how to answer Kurapika's question. He knew that what Kurapika asked wasn't just _like as a friend_, it's actually as someone he really likes. His heart's telling him that Kurapika was the person he really liked, but how could he even answer that?

"I...I did..." Killua looked down._ 'What am I saying?' _He thought. "I know it's weird but, I've been liking a guy, I really like him a lot he's...I don't know if I could explain it clearly but I really like him." Killua smiled as he explained it to Kurapika.

Kurapika was wondering who that person could be. For him it's not weird to like guy, because he also liked one. He was there on his side, he didn't know what kind of things he liked about him but really, he like him so much. He's been thinking, Killua had described about the person he likes but Kurapika's not sure who was it, probably it was Gon, so he decided to tell it to him already.

"I liked someone too. He's not really at my age and I don't know how I liked him...he's right here beside me all the time even though we do not really get close with each other," Kurapika was staring away from Killua, he's too embarrassed to look at him because what he described is about Killua. He's definitely right, Killua doesn't usually talk a lot or get close with him but he's been right there by his side, close enough.

Killua's eyes widened from what he heard. Kurapika was referring to him, he's sure of it because he noticed it too. So, they've liked each other the whole time.

"Kurapika, I like you." Killua blushed.

Kuapika moved his hands then dragged Killua closer to him and hugged him. Killua hugged him back with a smile on his face then Kurapika whispered something to him.

"Daisuki yo...Killua..."

Killua released Kurapika then kissed his lips. Kurapika was shocked from a sudden kiss by Killua but he closed his eyes and kissed him back. Killua wrapped his arms around Kurapika, dragging him closer and tightening his arms around him. Both of them broke it after a while with their face blushing quite now, they're supposed to real ease each other but Killua didn't want Kurapika to separate on his side.

"Kurapika, don't go..." Killua bowed down with his face blushing so red.

"I won't..." Kurapika said with a smile.

* * *

><p>They've been outside for a while now, it's getting late but not like it's almost midnight, it's just the time for them to sleep. Kurapika noticed that Killua was snoring cutely and sleeping on his side. Kurapika chuckled quietly then carried him on his back for them to go back to their room and sleep already.<p>

He noticed that some were still awake because of the lights switched on but he continued walking until he reached their room. He slowly putted Killua on the bed and he looked so cute when he sleeps. Kurapika went to his bed and stared at Killua for a while then he lied down and he slept. Their beds are separated yet close with each other with just 1 centimeter gap. Kurapika wanted to be with Killua yet he's not comfortable without someone on his side for now. He transferred on Killua's bed silently then hugged him and started to sleep.

Killua realized that Kurapika was hugging him so he moved his arm and also hugged Kurapika tightly because he didn't want to release him, he wanted it to stay like this.

* * *

><p>Okay, finished! I feel happy because I managed to finish this story. It is based on the Hunter x Hunter 1999 but while I was writing this, I'm imagining that the quality is 2011 version. It's been months since I never wrote a story, oh well I found a way to write a story by using my tablet. My computer was broken so...I don't know...<p>

Also, please check my profile and vote on my poll.

Please review! :)


	2. Considered Date

After they've finished the Fourth Phase at the Zevil Island, only nine of the applicants had passed. They're all at the airship right now just waiting if there'll be some announcements or anything. Killua and Gon were watching the view down there from the airship and talked about what happened when they were at the Zevil Island. Killua can see that Gon had injuries and he's wondering what happened to his best friend.

"So, have you got your target's number?" Killua said.

"Actually..." Gon was looking down.

"Haha, you know how Hisoka is, it's really hard to get the number from him. He's just too strong and also violent; you probably kicked the asses of some three guys to get points, right?"

"Don't call Hisoka that way! Look, I got his number." Gon showed Hisoka's number to him.

Killua looked at the number closely and he's actually surprised that Gon got Hisoka's number. For him, it's impossible to get it even if Hisoka was his target he couldn't get the number.

"Eh? How'd you get that?"

"He...gave it to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

Killua couldn't believe about what Gon had just said. He's really confused and he doesn't know what's going on now.

"Hey you two, there's a meeting for the remaining applicants." Kurapika said.

"Kurapika? Since when were you here?" Killua said.

"I just came here," He answered.

"They're probably gonna tell us about the next phase, I'm so excited to hear it!" Gon ran heading at the meeting place.

"Gon, wait for me!" Killua followed Gon.

"Geez, what's taking them so long?" Leorio scratched is head.

After Leorio's complaining for waiting so long, the examiners and the chairman finally came. They congratulated the ones who've passed the phases then they mentioned that the final phase will be in three days so they should just rest on the Hunter Association Hotel.

"W-Wait... What will it be in the final phase?" Leorio asked.

"Hi...mi...tsu..." Netero answered.

"Nani?!" Leorio was upset for not answering his question.

When the examiners and the chairman left, they gathered around together and tried to discuss about the final phase though they don't know what's going to be in it yet. But, there is one who said that he observed something about the phases from first to the fourth then he explained to them about it.

"That means, you know something about the final phase?" Hanzo said.

"You don't get it, do you? There's still one thing that we never tested on any phase." Bodoro said.

"What is it that we never tested?" Leorio asked.

All of them listened to Bodoro closely for them to know about the final phase because it looked like he knows something about it.

"That is the wide range of knowledge for Hunters. Which means that the final phase will be about Hunter Exam!"

Their faces were shocked and they're surprised that they came all this way just for a written exam. Hisoka's card tower was supposed to be done but everything fell down because he's quite surprised of what he heard so he'll have to start all over again.

"I haven't studied in years! How am I gonna know about the answers?" Pokkle said.

"Wait, there's a library on this ship! We could find something to read in there." Hanzo said.

"Yosh! Let's go then." Leorio said.

All of them ran together to head on the library for them to study.

* * *

><p>Killua was at the café taking a break and eating some snacks. He's actually bored and he didn't even wanted to study because he just feels like in the written exam, he could already pass in no time. While he sipped his orange juice, he saw Kurapika heading his way to him. Kurapika smiled at him which made Killua blush and sat down on the chair in front of him.<p>

"Killua, why aren't you studying for the exam?" Kurapika asked.

"W-Well...I don't really want to. I think I could handle the exam without studying." Killua's cheeks blushed a little while speaking.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah,"

After Killua finished al of his snacks, he stood up and intends to explore this airship for a while. The last time when they were here at the airship, he was hanging out with Gon for the whole day so he decided to show Kurapika around this time.

"Kurapika," Killua said his name.

"Mm?"

"Do you...want to go around here with me today?" Killua asked as if he was quite embarrased to tell Kurapika about it.

Kurapika noticed Killua's red face then he laughed about it.

"Kawaii..." Kurapika chuckled.

"Shut up...I'm not cute." Killua's face got even hotter and cuter.

Kurapika kept laughing at him so hard and Killua's starting to get mad at him because Kurapika was making fun of him.

"Stop it, Kurapika." Killua said.

"What?" Kurapika stopped laughing and smiled. "You're really cute you know."

Kurapika stood up then he touched Killua's hair and patted it. Killua calmed down then he closed his other eye while the other looking at Kurapika.

"So, do you want to come with me?" Killua asked once more.

"Hai," Kurapika said while a really cute smile on his face.

Kurapika held Killua's hand then they walked together to go around this airship. While they were walking, they heard an announcement that there's going to be an interview so both of them decided to go around later after the interview.

* * *

><p>All of the applicants were interviewed except Killua. He's the last person to be interviewed by the chairman so as he got inside, he took a sit and the question started.<p>

"First, why do you want to become a hunter?" Netero asked him.

"Well, I don't really want to become want; I just want to kill some time." Killua answered.

"Did you kill some time?"

"Hmm...the exams were all boring, but the people in here were interesting."

"Which of the applicants do you want to fight the most?"

"Number 44, he's pretty interesting to fight." Killua smirked.

"Then, which of the applicants do you want to fight the least?"

"Number 53. He's not an interesting opponent."

"You're not allowed to lie."

"Hehe, you can tell?" Killua smiled.

"This interview would help me create the final phase. So you should answer honestly or it'll mess up things later."

Killua sighed before answering something.

"I don't want to fight number 405. He's really interesting and I never get bored whenever I'm with him. I also don't want to fight 404 because...it's also great to be with him." Killua was looking down as he spoke.

"Naru hodo... Are you friends?"

"Probably..."

"Well, you're dismissed."

Killua walked out of the door then he saw Gon and Kurapika. He was wondering about the two of them waiting outside the door.

"How was the interview?" Gon asked.

"It was fine..." Killua answered.

"So, you don't want us both to be your opponents, huh?" Kurapika smiled.

"You two were listening?"

"Yep, you never forgot to mention Kurapika's number. He's really important to you, huh?" Gon chuckled.

"Urusai! I-It's not like that. I just don't want to fight him." Killua closed his eyes and crossed his arms while blushing and denying.

Gon and Kurapika laughed at Killua which made him yell at them to keep their mouths shut.

"I think I should go now, you guys probably wanted to have some time for yourselves."

After Gon had left, Kurapika looked at Killua and told him to continue what they're supposed to do already. Both of them walked around the airship and just talked about something. Kurapika usually liked to mess with Killua because he always wanted seeing Killua's embarrassed face. Killua didn't mind being teased like this because he really liked seeing Kurapika's face so happy.

As they continued walking, they made it to the part of the airship that's open and they could feel the air around them. Both of them sat down for a while to enjoy the air and just watch the view that they were looking. Kurapika turned to Killua and smiled at him, and then he suddenly kissed Killua's cheek without saying something. Killua was surprised with that, his face turned completely red then his hands shivered because his intention was to hug the Kurapika.

Killua had no choice about this so he just immediately hugged Kurapika tugging his shirt tightly.

"Kurapika...suki..." Killua said with his face buried on Kurapika's chest.

"Watashi mo Killua wa suki yo." Kurapika stroked Killua's hair. "This is a nice date,"

Killua suddenly released Kurapika because he was confused of what he said.

"Date?"

"Yeah, this is our date right?"

"This is a date, huh?" Killua smirked.

"Don't you think so?"

"No...I never actually thought this could be our date but I had fun."

"Consider this as our first date." Kurapika said.

"Ah..."

* * *

><p>Kurapika and Killua were lying in the same bed together with the lights turned off already as if they were sleeping. Killua couldn't really sleep at this time because he's been thinking a lot of things yet he doesn't know what it is all about. Kurapika opened his eyes then he saw Killua still awake, so he turned to him and spoke.<p>

"Can't sleep?" Kurapika asked.

"Not really..."

Kurapika hugged Killua in order to comfort him or probably let him sleep with this way then he closed his eyes for him to go back to sleep. Killua's eyes were starting to close already until he finally slept.

After a few days, they finally arrived to the place where the final phase should be held. All of the applicants were ready; Leorio, Pokkle and Hanzo were too nervous about the written exams but Leorio actually prepared his cheat sheets that he made.

"The final phase will be one-on-one fighting tournament." Netero explained.

"Tournament?" Leorio said.

"I thought it'll be about written exam." Hanzo said.

"Huh? Where did you get that information?" Netero questioned.

Leorio, Hanzo and Pokkle stared at Bodoro because they thought that they were tricked. Bodoro stared away from them like nothing really happened; so Netero removed the cloth and showed the board with brackets and pictures in it.

When they saw a remaining bracket above, they we're surprised.

"What? Only one of us passes?" Leorio said.

Netero laughed but his face still looked serious then he explained it to them that the final bracket shows that only one of them would fail. After that, they explained about the opponents of the applicants in the tournament.

They were given some time to rest and prepare for a battle and after that, the battle finally started. The first match is going to be Hanzo VS Gon, so they positioned themselves at the center to fight.

* * *

><p>Here's chapter 2! I hope I never failed in writing this story.<p>

Should I continue? Please review because reviews make me continue this story (*^^*)


	3. Going to Killua's house

Gon suddenly woke up after what happened in his dream then he looked around the place wondering where he was. Beside him, he saw Satotz reading a book until he was finally noticed.

"Gon-kun, you're awake." Satotz said, closing his book.

"Yeah...what happened?" Gon asked.

"Hmm, you don't remember?"

Gon recalled what happened to him when he was at the tournament fighting with Hanzo and after he thought of everything for a while, he finally remembered.

"Souka... I got hit by Hanzo." Gon said.

"That's right,"

"Wait, is the exam still going on?" Gon tried to stand up.

"No, it already ended."

"Eh? Then...who failed?"

When Satotz answered his question, Gon's eyes widened then he touched his chest because it felt hurt. He can't believe that his best friend was the one who failed, he asked Satotz about what happened when he was unconscious during the final phase. Satotz decided that he'll just tell Gon what really happened so he started explaining to him everything that happened.

It was quite a long explanation, Gon really missed everything and he wished that if he was still there, he would've saved his best friend.

He walked out of the door heading to the room where all the applicants that passed were there. He went there for him to see Illumi and ask him to do something. They all looked at Gon when he was walking inside heading to Illumi. Illumi didn't bother to look at him but Gon started speaking while Illumi was not looking.

"Say sorry to Killua!" Gon said.

"Why would I?" Illumi answered.

Gon held Illumi's wrist tightly and lifted him up. When he putted him down, he tightened his grip on Illumi's wrist and broke it because he got really mad of what he did to Killua.

* * *

><p>After all of the explanations about Killua's disqualification, all of the passed hunters went out and took a break and probably explore somewhere; while Gon stayed inside to listen about the purpose of being a Hunter and also the use of the Hunter's license.<p>

Kurapika and Leorio were sitting together drinking some tea. Leorio noticed that Kurapika looked upset and his mood was feeling down today. He was sipping his tea slowly and you can't really tell how he was today.

"Kurapika, are you alright?" Leorio asked.

"A-Ah..." Kurapika answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Kurapika drank his tea.

"You don't look good. You should be happy for becoming a hunter!"

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

Leorio tried everything to cheer him up or let the frown on his face stay away but nothing really works. He figured out what's causing all of his problems so he spoke again to Kurapika.

"It's Killua, isn't it?" Leorio said.

"Maybe..."

"Kurapika, I know how you feel and Gon knows too." Leorio patted Kurapika's shoulder.

"I just...want him back," Kurapika bowed down his head.

Leorio was concerned about him. He's also the same with Kurapika, he also want Killua back. He kinda missed Killua, it's been really fun when he's around and he's really a best friend they'd ever have that's why they wanted him to be on their sides again.

"You two, why just sit there all day if we could explore the towns outside?" Hanzo said.

"It's okay," Leorio passed.

"You guys are waiting for Gon, aren't you?" Pokkle said.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll be on my own." Hanzo smiled.

"Leorio, what's with Kurapika? He looks upset." Pokkle whispered on Leorio's ear.

"He's just disappointed when Killua left,"

"Souka..."

Gon felt bored listening from all of the discussion and he's observed by the chairman. He looked unfocused and he's watching the time while listening. When one hour passed, he decided to go out but the discussion's not finished yet, so when he ran he tripped down because Netero stopped him.

"What's the most important thing a new Hunter needs to be aware of?" Netero asked him.

Gon was thinking what to answer because he can't think of anything. Because he wasn't paying attention, Netero asked him to return and start from the beginning.

"Passing the Hunter Exam's not the end, it's only the beginning." Gon thought of that answer. "What's important is that I'll decide what to do, now that I'm a hunter."

"You could go now," Netero said.

"Satotz-san, arigatou." Gon thanked him.

* * *

><p>Kurapika, Gon and Leorio were now at the party with the examiners and also with the hunters. They were only few but still, what's important is that they all passed the Hunter Exam. Hanzo was taking some pictures just for him to remember all the moments because he'll surely miss all these times.<p>

"Alright! This party is really fun," Leorio said trying to cheer Kurapika.

Kurapika's still upset and he couldn't forget of what happened. He's even more upset than Gon because he's not used without Killua on his side because Killua's the only person who cheers him up all the time.

"Kurapika, please forget about Killua and enjoy the party."

"I can't forget about Killua!" Kurapika slammed the table. "He's really important to me and I can't forget all those times we've spent together." Kurapika looked down as he spoke then his tears even fell down from his eyes. "I miss him so much..."

"Gon, talk to him!" Leorio pushed Gon to Kurapika.

"I...understand Kurapika. It's hard to lose someone important and I'm just as upset as you." Gon smiled.

"Gon..."

"I'll bring Killua back, just for you."

"Gon...I..." Kurapika couldn't say anything anymore because he's speechless. "Thank you! Gon, thank you much." Kurapika embraced Gon.

"No problem,"

"Guys! Enjoying the party?" Pokkle said.

"Yeah, we're good." Leorio said.

* * *

><p>"I wanted to say that I'm really proud to all of you that you've finally became hunters. This will be your last time that we'll see each other but I hope that we'll cross paths again. All of you are dismissed." Netero said to them.<p>

All of them walked out then they all said goodbye to each other and others even gave them their phone numbers in case if they would like to meet up with each other again.

"I guess, this'll be goodbye." Kurapika said.

"Kurapika...please don't say it now. I'm gonna cry!" Leorio took his handkerchief and blew his nose in it.

"Kurapika, I will bring Killua back and if I did, we'll make sure that you guys would see each other again." Gon said.

"Alright, I'll count on you." Kurapika smiled.

Gon ran away from them while Kurapika and Leorio walked on the other path.

"It was nice meeting you; I hope we'll see each other again!" Gon said.

"Bye, Gon!"

As Kurapika and Leorio walked together, they liked to speak about something but they did it in chorus.

"I could study in medical school while traveling..."

"I could look for a job while traveling..."

They both said it together at the same time, but they decided what they would do from now on.

"Gon! Wait for us!" Kurapika said.

"Gon!"

Gon hesitated then looked back.

"Kurapika, Leorio?"

"Gon, I...we'd like to come with you too."

"Yeah, let's go and have Killua back!" Leorio said.

Kurapika, Gon and Leorio went to the computer café to research about Killua's hometown. Gon suggested that the three of them should leave right now so Kurapika ordered some tickets for the airship.

* * *

><p>The three of them were at the airship and Gon was just sitting on his seat, looking the view below and also thinking stuffs about Killua. He's recalling all those times they did when they were at the Hunter Exam and he really had so much fun with Killua.<p>

When Gon mentioned Killua's name with his mouth open, Leorio puts some fries on his mouth and he was surprised by that.

"Cheer up," Leorio chuckled. "We're going to Killua's place."

"Un!" Gon nodded.

They still needed to ride a train going there, so it's going to be a long trip.

As they rode the train, they relaxed for a while and looked at the view from outside. They knew that it will take just a day for them to arrive at Killua's place.

While Kurapika was sitting and looking the view outside, he can't stop thinking stuffs about Killua. Gon was worried about Killua too but he never gives up on anything and he knows that they'll really bring Killua back. The things that Kurapika was thinking were mostly about what they had done when both of them confessed their feelings for each other and when they're finally together. He missed Killua, he missed everything about him; he missed the way how Killua talks, how Killua smiles and he also missed Killua's embrace and his kiss. They just kissed once and Kurapika missed to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>It was finally time for them to sleep because it's nighttime already. So right now, Leorio and Gon were sleeping and also Kurapika but he's dreaming about something.<p>

_'You were born as an assassin, Killu. You're not allowed to make friends.' Illumi said._

_'You're wrong! It's not wrong to make friends, aniki.'_

Kurapika was actually dreaming about Killua.

_'Killua, don't listen to him!' Kurapika said._

_'Kurapika...'_

_'Who are you to say that? Killu, I'm telling you once again, you're not allowed to make friends.' Illumi moved his hand closer at Killua._

After that, it proceeded into the part where Killua killed someone in the tournament.

"Killua..." Kurapika suddenly woke up then he saw Leorio and Gon also waking up. They probably noticed him, so they both went closer to him.

"Kurapika, are you okay?" Leorio asked.

"Kurapika, what happened?" Gon asked.

"I... I just had a nightmare." Kurapika held his head.

"Don't worry, it's just a nightmare. Don't think about that so much," Leorio smiled at him.

"That's right Kurapika,"

After that Gon and Leorio calmed him down, they all finally went back to sleep.

When it was finally morning, they took a bath then they changed their clothes because they're already close at the place where Killua's living. After they got out of the train, they rode the bus because they needed to get to Killua's place. There was a tour guide who's telling the tourists about the Zoldyck family. Leorio had no interest in hearing about it so he just slept with his mouth drooling.

They rode the bus for a few hours then they'd finally arrived on the Kukuroo mountain, that's the place where Killua lives.

* * *

><p>Here's chapter three! I'm so excited for Killua to be back, I'll write more of the romance! XD<p>

I'm trying to avoid putting Japanese words because some of you might not understand. Last time, I've put those words because it fits their accents when the characters speak Japanese. So according to the votes on my poll, they've chooses mostly that I would use Japanese words but I need to translate them.

So please don't forget to review after you read this!


End file.
